The steering of snowmobiles is conventionally accomplished by a pair of ground engageable skis which are mounted on the front of the snowmobile and are turned in the direction in which the snowmobile is to be propelled. The turning radius of a snowmobile which is equipped with conventional skis, traversing very hard snow or ice is very large because the conventional ski runners merely slide along the gliding surface without “digging in”. To overcome this, snowmobile skis are provided with keels on the underside thereof, having sharpened carbide blade members which cut or bite into the gliding surface to positively control the turning of the snowmobile.
However, merely providing blade members on the underside of the ski does not automatically bring about adherence of the ski to the gliding surface.